In Need of a Kidney
by vincentberkan
Summary: My take on The Loud Houses No Such Luck Alt. One night, Albert finds Lincoln outside his resting home and sees that he's really sick. But when he finds out Lincoln had eaten a deadly mushroom, his kidney start failing and is need of a new one and guess who is in the right nick to give him a donor?...Lynn Jr. Will Lincoln survive or will he meet the big guy in the sky?
1. Chapter 1: Suspense Growing

It was another peaceful night at the Sunset Canyon Retirement Home. Albert was sitting in his arm chair reading a good book. With his nice white and green striped pajamas and red rope on and a good cup of joe, Albert was soon about to head for bed. But as he put the book down, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Albert! Albert!", a voice called from the other side. "What is now Seymore?" asked Albert. "There's a kid puking out his insides outside". "A kid?" "Yeah, I think it's your grandson!" "WHAT?!" Albert instantly grabbed his coat and followed Seymore to the door. Sue was at home so they had no trouble getting out of the building. Albert flung open the front doors of the building and like Seymore said, Lincoln was on the ground, curled up in a ball, hurling out his insides. One other note was that Lincoln was waring a Squirell Suit. Why he was awing that suit, Albert didn't know. But Albert's first instinct was to carry Lincoln inside, get him out of that costume and bring him to his room. "Don't worry mini-me, I'll get you into bed".

Albert carefully put Lincoln onto his bed and tucked him in. Lincoln was still moaning as if he were a dying dog. Albert also put his trash can next to him in case if he needed to puke again. "I think I'd better call Rita", Albert said to himself. He sat down on his chair, picked up the phone and dialed the number. Putting the phone to his ear, he heard it ring a few times before someone said "Hello?" "Leni, it's Pop-pop. I need to talk to your mother." "Okay". He heard Leni call out to her mother. "Dad?" "Rita. Lincoln's here." **"HE IS!** OH THANK GOODNESS! I'LL COME BY AND-" "RITA! Listen! He's sick. Really sick" "What?" "I found him outside, he was puking his insides out and he looks like he's in a lotta pain" "Oh dear lord". "The poor kid can barely speak." "Okay, I'll round up everyone and head over there". "Good, I'll do what I can to help Linco-"

 **"UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHLLLK!"** Albert looked towards the bed and saw Lincoln puking again. "Dad? Dad are you there?" "Just get everyone here now! ASAP!" "Yes sir". With that, Albert hug up the phone and looked over to Lincoln. "I sure hope it's nothing serious"


	2. Chapter 2: The Family has Arrived!

It was only a matter of moments when the entire Loud Family arrived at Sunset Canyon. It was also at that time that Sue had started the graveyard shift at the retirement home. As she was about to open the doors, she heard a loud commotion. "Those pesky old rags must be rebel rousing again!", she thought in her mind, but she found out that the noise was coming from the parking lot. She then looked over and saw the entire Loud Family rushing towards the door. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! IT'S NOT VISITING HOURS!" She then locked the doorway. "We need to get in there! Our son is very sick!" "I don't care if he's dancing a country jig and I highly doubt he's here". "Please let us in! We're begging you!" Lynn Sr. begged. "The answer is still no! Now get out of here or else I'll-"

That's enough Sue, let 'em in. I told them to", said a voice. Sue turned around again to find Albert with his arms crossed. Sue was amazed. "This whole lot is your family?" "All 13". "13?! Wait a minute". Sue began to count heads. "There's only 12 here." "The 13th is in my room all tucked up in my bed". "You don't that little rebel rousing grandson of yours. This is against-" "Sue, either you stay out of my business, or I'm reporting you to your superiors! Now let them in!" Scowling, Sue opened the doors and the Loud Family ran inside, almost running her over in the process.

"Where's Lincoln?", asked Rita. "He's in my room. Come on. I'l lend you". Albert led the entire family to his room where they found lincoln puking his insides out again in the trash can. Scoots, Seymore, and Bernie were also there, keeping an eye on him. Rita covered her mouth in shock after seeing the condition Lincoln was in. "Oh my poor baby!" Lincoln was moaning again. "Just lay back down Lincoln, I'm going to get some answers from the family". Lincoln laid back down on the bed and Albert turned to Rita and Lynn Sr. "I think you guys have some explaining to do." "Explaining?" asked Lynn Sr. "Yes, why was Lincoln outside so late at night and why was he wearing a Squriell outfit?" Lynn Sr. and Rita were feeling a bit awkward. "Well Dad,", said Rita, "It's a bit like this…".


	3. Chapter 3: The Whole Truth

"…..And so after that, we've been forcing Lincoln to wear the costume to give us good luck", Rita said as she finished. Albert held the brim of his nose in frustration. "Then what happened after that?" he asked. "Well a little bit ago", Lynn Sr. explained, "L.J. had just lost another big game and she started blaming Lincoln for making for lose".

"Did she now?" Albert said as he stared sternly at Lynn Jr. Lynn Jr. began to feel a little nervous. "Anyway, they got into a big fight and then Lincoln finally blew up in her and our faces. Telling us that we were mistreating and abusing him. He also said that L.J. was a sore loser and wouldn't except her own fault. Then, the unthinkable happened." "What?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?", asked Rita. "Tell me the truth Rita". "Well dad, then-" "I hit him", said Lynn Jr. Albert turned towards Lynn Jr. and stared dumbfounded at her, almost completely shocked. "You did _what_?" "I hit him. I was just…just…so angry and….." "And you thought you'd take out your frustrations on your only brother", Albert said disapprovingly. "Yes, that's right", Lynn Jr. said with remorse. Right now, She was feeling really bad. She hadn't felt so guilty in her life.

"Lynda", Albert said as he pronouced Lynn Jr. by her full name, "What happened after that?". Lynn stood there silent for a moment. "Come on Junior, tell me the truth", Albert said, trying to get more out of his granddaughter. "Then, I told Lincoln that he shouldn't have never been born and said that he was just a useless pile of garbage...and...and..."

"And what?". Albert was still frowing. "A-A-After that, Lincoln ran out of the house, crying. Mom tried to chase after him, trying to apologize, but it was no use". Albert just stood there, disappointed at Lynn Jr.

Lynn started quivering. "Please Pop-pop, don't put your anger out on them, it was all me! I'm the one who made Lincoln so miserable. It's all my fault." Albert just sighed and shook his head. "Junior, I don't know how to tell you how disappointed I am of you right now, but-". Then they heard a faint voice.

" _Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ ". Everyone turned to Lincoln who was know moaning like a dying animal. In an instant, the Loud Sisters rushed to his aid. "Lincoln! Lincoln! Speak to us!", said Lori. "Yeah, bruh. Please, speak to us!" "Mu…mu…mushrooms". Everyone was confused. "Mushrooms?" asked Luan, "What about mushrooms?".

"The….the suit. Check….the….suit- **OOOOOOOOoooooohhhhh!** " Lincoln said weakly as he moaned in pain again. The Loud Sister gasped in shock after seeing their beloved and only brother in such pain. It broke their hearts, even more so when they saw Lincoln tearing up. "Check the suit?", asked Lucy. "Yes", Lincoln muttered weakly, "I was...feeling hungry, so I found some…..some mushrooms…..near…Ahhhhhhoooooooooooooo!" "Near where? Tell us Linky", said Leni.

"Near…..Lynn's…baseball…..field…..uggggggggggggh". "Just lay down again, bro", said Luna. Albert was concerned. "Mushrooms?...Lana, go get the suit Lincoln was wearing. Maybe we can find a clue", he said. "You got it Pop-pop", Lana said as she dashed to get the suit. Albert looked at Lynn Jr. "I'll talk to you later", he said sternly. Lynn Jr. gulped.


	4. Chapter 4: A Deadly Discovery

AUTHORS NOTE: Where're now at Chapter 4. Please note that the mushroom that Lincoln ate is completely fictional. Also I'm due to go to Robbinsville, North Carolina for the 4th of July weekend so y'all will have to be patient for a bit.

Lana soon came back with the squirrel suit and Albert, Rita, and Lynn Sr. began looking through it for any clues for his sickness. Albert looked inside the head of the costume and found it. Inside it, were several mushrooms. Rita and Lynn Sr. also saw this. Rita picked one up and looked at it. "They look alright to me", said Rita. "A few of these have bites in them", said Lynn

Albert also looked through the head of the suit and suddenly froze as he set his eye on one of the mushrooms. "Uh-oh". "What's the matter?", asked Rita. Albert picked up the mushroom and looked at it. The mushroom's top was a bloody red with purple spots on it and the stem was a dirty tan. It appeared that Lincoln had taken a huge bite out of it. "I was afraid of this". "Afraid of what, Dad?" asked Rita. Albert showed her the mushroom and a tear fell down Rita's cheek. Leni was confused.

"What are we afraid about? It's just a Mushroom," she asked. "Not just any mushroom", said Lisa, "This is a Lepotia Autumnalis verna. Better known as-". "The Acidcap". Lori froze. "The Acidcap?….aren't those-?" "Extremely poisonous!" The Loud sisters gasped in shock. Albert kept his cool. "Rita, have Sue call the hospital and if she refuses, tell her that if she prevents us getting Lincoln into a hospital bed with some kind of lame excuse she'll be facing a murder charge." "Got it".

Rita ran out the door and headed for the front desk. Lola was worried. "Will Linky be alright Pop-pop?" "I hope so, but right now let's try to get him downstairs so an ambulance can take him to the hospital. The Acidcap has a deadly reputation for making it's victims go through a miserable death". "Agreed", said Lisa, "The didn't nickname it the Kidney Killer for nothing!"

"The what?" asked Leni. "Well whenever someone eats a Lepotia Autumnalis verna-" "I thought it was an Acidcap", said Leni. Lisa held the brim of her noise. "Lemme explain. Whenever someone eats this kind of mushroom, they start hurling out their insides like crazy and then they start feeling the worst pain they've ever experienced. It's kinda like having a thousand knives being thrusted into you". "Geez dude", said Luna, "It's that horrible?"

"That's not the half of it", Lisa continued, "When the victim thinks it couldn't get any worse, the victim's kidneys start to shrink and shrivel up, but not before it feels a really sharp pain-" " **YEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**!" Everyone jumped after Lincoln cry out in pain. They turned to him and saw him squirming and crying. Even a few of the seniors went out of their rooms to see what was going on. "Like that", Lisa finished.

"We've got to get him to the hospital fast!", said Albert. "Just leave that to me, Al!" Scoots said. Luna and Luan carefully picked up Lincoln and placed him inside Scoot's basket. Then quick as Wille Coyote chasing after the Road Runner, Scoots headed for the elevator and took him to the bottom floor with the Loud Family.

They arrived at the entrance of the rest home where they found Rita arguing with Sue. She was crying and begging Sue to call for an ambulance. "PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" "Still against regulations doll now I suggest you leave now or else!" Sue explained, "Visiting hours have not started and yet you still barge in here like-". "PLEASE CALL AN AMBULANCE! MY SON IS DYING!" But Rita's plees just fell on deaf ears as Sue just simply went back to their paperwork.

Rita was starting to become so desperate that she thought she would go bonkers. "YOU HEARTLESS OLD HAG! YOU HEARTLESS SELFISH MORONIC COW!" "What did you just call me?" asked Sue. "You heard me! You don't give a fig about my son, all you care about is your strict rules! My son is dying right now and if you don't call an ambulance right now! His blood will be on you!" "If you're expecting me to fall for your baloney! You've another thing coming! Now leave now or else-" Suddenly Scoots grabbed Sue by the colar and pulled her down.

"Listen here Sue, We've had it with your moronic rules. Does he look alright to you?" Sue looked down at the white haired boy, who puked in her face. "See? Now ether you call an ambulance, or else I'm gonna turn you into a speedbump!" Scoots threatened as the cranky nurse wiped the vomit her face clean she finally gave in. "Alright fine. I'll call the darn hospital", she said as she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Within a matter of minutes, an ambulance arrived at the Sunset Canyon and the paramedics loaded the sick Lincoln into it. Albert and the rest of the Loud family climbed into Vanzilla, hoping that they would get Lincoln there in the nick of time before things get really bad.


	5. Chapter 5: The news spreads

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm Back from North Carolina. I've worked on the 5th chapter while I was up there. I hope you all like it. BTW, this is a reminder to the guy who said that's not how Kidney Failure works, let me remind you guys that the Mushroom Lincoln ate is purely fictional.**

It was another fine peaceful night at the McBride residence. Clyde was in bed asleep and so were his fathers. As usual, Clyde was dreaming about Lori again. Only for that dream to be popped when the phone rang. Clyde yawned and wondered who it could be on the phone. He heard one of his fathers walk past his door and answer the phone. He started to listen on the conversation. "Hello?…..oh hello there Ronnie Anne". "Ronnie Anne? Why would she be calling me at this time?" Clyde wondered to himself.

Now hold on, hold on dear, just slow down and tell me everything", said Howard, "uh-huh…uh-huh…what?!….oh dear, don't worry we're on our way!" Howard then hung up the phone and raced to Clyde's room. "Clyde honey, just some clothes on! It's an emergency!". "Dad, what's going on?" "Ronnie Anne just called, she said that Bobby got a text from Lori". "L-L-Lori? RED-ALERT! RED-ALERT! Systems malfunctioning". With that, Clyde passed out. After a short moment, Clyde regained consciousness. "Clyde? Are you alright?" "I'm fine dad". "Thank goodness, for a minute there, I thought you would have to go to the hospital as well".

"As well? Whadda you talking about?" "It's Lincoln, he's eaten a poisonous mushroom and because of that, his kidneys are failing!" "WHAT?!" "I'm afraid it's true Clyde dearest". Clyde's other father then came into the room. "Clyde, get some clothes on, we have to get to the hospital". "You got it". In an instant, Clyde got some clothes on and they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Albert waited patiently as he waited for the doctors to tell him and his family about his condition. He looked over to his granddaughters who were extremely nervous. Rita and Lynn Sr. were also on the verge of tears, feeling guilty for what they have done. "Rita", Albert said. Rita looked over to her father who was frowning. "Come outside, we need to talk". Rita got up and followed her father outside of the waiting room. When they made sure they were alone, Albert began to speak. "Rita. What you did to Lincoln was unexceptable". Rita hung her head in shame. "Sweetheart, I raised you better that this. I taught you to love no matter what happens and you end up doing this. And what would your dear mother say if she were here right now at this very moment?"

Rita thought back as Albert mentioned her deceased mother. She had passed away while she was a child and the thought of what she'd say to her about what she did to Lincoln only made her tear. "I'm so sorry dad", said Rita. "It's not me you have to apologize to, it's Lincoln. He had to suffer the abuse you put him through and now he's here possibly wasting away to nothing", said Albert. Rita took a deep breath and agreed. "Dad, you're…..you're right. I will apologize to Lincoln once he gets better". "I can only hope", said Albert.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming towards them. They both turned to see Ronnie Anne, Bobby, their mother, Clyde, and his dads walking towards the waiting room. "Mrs. Loud", said Ronnie Anne, "Have they said anything about Lincoln yet?" "I'm afraid they haven't yet". "I think they're about to", said Bobby, "I think my dad is looking for you". Rita turned to see Roberto Sr. looking for her. "Well I'd better see what he has to say. Rita walked back to the waiting room and saw Lynn Sr. talking to Roberto Sr.

"Ah, Rita. You're here and I see you brought your father with you", he said. "Of course, I'm the grandfather, ain't I?" "Right, so anyway, I think you three might want to come with me and my wife into my office". Rita, Lynn Sr, and Albert followed Maria and Roberto Sr. into the hallway. Clyde sat next to Lori and Bobby. "Will Lincoln be alright?" "I hope so, Clyde, I sure hope so.", said Bobby.


	6. Chapter 6: A Talk with Lynn Jr

Albert, Rita, and Lynn Sr. sat down in Robert Sr.'s office. Lynn Sr. and Rita noticed there was a couple of police officers waiting in the office. "Rita, Lynn, these two are Officers Smith and Jones". "One of the seniors at Sunset Canyon call us and said that he overheard you explaining to your old man what you did to your son", said Smith. "We're here to get some questions", said Jones. Rita and Lynn Sr. gulped.

"I think I'll stay of out this", said Albert, "I too have to do some questioning...with my granddaughter". Albert then walked out of the office and saw Lynn Jr. sitting. "Lynda", Albert said to get her attention, "We need to talk". He then pointed to the hallway. Lynn Jr. followed.

Lynn Jr. followed her grandfather into the hallway. She then looked up at him. He hadn't looked so stern in all of his life. Albert then pulled up a chair. "Sit". Lynn nervously then sat down. Albert took a deep breath and began to talk. "Junior, I don't know how to tell you how disappointed I am of you", he said, "When you started baseball, I was proud of you. You showed a lot of spirit and spunk. I honestly thought you were showing good sportsmanship, but I guess I was wrong. You did the one thing I thought you would never...EVER...do".

Lynn felt terrible. "Just explain to me Lynn, why did you do it?" Lynn looked up at her grandfather. "Well you see, it-it was a very important game and I wanted Lincoln to come along, but he didn't to tag along so I...I...I made him go." "You made him?" Albert said as he raised an eyebrow, "How?" "I...I...I..." Lynn was having a hard time trying to explain, she was worried about how he would respond to her answer. "Tell the truth Lynn". "I...I threatened him with a baseball bat!"

Albert raised both his eyebrows. "A Baseball bat!? So you were going to bash his skull open until it started pouring out red because he didn't want to go to your game". "NO-NO-NO-NO! I-I-It's nothing like that?" "Oh you wanted to make him afraid of you? Trying to show him that you were the big shot?" "Pop-pop I-" "Lynn do you know how dangerous a baseball bat can be if it wasn't used right?"

"How dangerous". "I heard on the news one time that a man beat his wife and stepchildren with a baseball bat. From what the police said, he nearly beat them to death. They were badly beaten, one of the boys was internally bleeding from his skull and another will never walk again because the stepfather broke his pelvis". Lynn just sat there, silent as a church mouse. Albert sighed again. "Lynn, tell me this. Why did you do what you did?" "I-I was angry that we lost a very important game. I'm Lynn Loud Jr. I win games, not lost them so I thought-" "You thought that it was Lincoln's fault because he was there".

Lynn sadly nodded, she was tearing up. "Lynn, I can't tell you how much of a poor sport you are. Even the greatest players like Babe Ruth had bad games and did they blame others for their losses? Heck no! They see this as a motivation to get better at the sport. They don't rely on such crap like luck, they rely on their skills. That's how a great athlete makes it to the big leagues, not by what you just did to your brother".

"I'm sorry pop-pop", said Lynn Jr. "Like I said to your mother, it's not me you have to apologize to, it's Lincoln. He's here in a hospital bed because of your arrogance. I'll think of a good punishment for you when this fiasco is over. Do I make myself clear?" "Loud and clear sir", said Lynn. "Alright, you better get back into the waiting room".

Lynn Jr. went back to the waiting room. Albert saw Roberto Sr. signal to him. "He must need me for soemthing". Albert walked into the office. The police were still there, so were Lynn Sr. and Rita. Roberto Sr. sat down at his desk and began to talk. "Officers Smith and Jones has had a good talk with your daughter and son-in-law, and even to your grandson. But from what I heard, Lincoln dropped the charges for now". "But if you ever treat that boy like garbage again", said Officer Smith, "We're coming back to haul your rears to the pokey". Rita and Lynn Sr. understood.

Roberto Sr. began to talk again. "Now to talk about Lincoln's condition", said Roberto Sr. "Will he be alright?", asked Lynn Sr. "I'm about to get to that. Listen, I've checked him over with X-rays and I'm sorry to inform you that both of Lincoln's Kidney are shrinking and are failing. Right now they're only working 20%. If we don't something right now", Roberto Sr. stayed silent for a bit, "He...he will die!" Rita gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Doc, is there something we can do to prevent this?" asked Albert. "There's only one thing that could save him now". "And what's that?" asked Rita. Roberto Sr. took a deep breath and said the answer. "A Kidney transplant..."


	7. Chapter 7: Some good news

Rita and Lynn Sr. stood there stiff. "A...a kidney transplant?" asked Rita. "Yes, Mrs. Loud.", said Roberto Sr., "The mushroom your son ate is an extremely rare one and it's also extremely deadly. The Acidcap is the only mushroom on the planet known to destroy your kidneys. We're so lucky that he only ate one!" "What do you mean?" asked Lynn.

"Back in 1962, a child around Lincoln's age ate a whole patch of Acidcaps and died instantly". "Oh my god", whispered Rita. "But luckily Lincoln only ate one so that means we've got time to put a new kidney in his body, but not very much. "How much time does he have doc?" asked Albert. "About 3 days", said Roberto Sr., "But if we don't get Lincoln a kidney by then..."

* * *

"...he will die a slow and painful death", Rita said as he finished telling her children. The Loud sisters were shocked and on the verge of tears, so were Howard, Harold, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde, who instantly stood up. "Let Lincoln take mine", he said. "Wha? Clyde honey-" Howard said but Clyde stopped him at that moment.

"No dad, Lincoln's my best friend in the whole wide world, I'd do anything for him", said Clyde. "Whoa there cowboy", said Roberto Sr. "It's very courageous of you to offer your organs, but in this case, we're looking for a kidney that carries the same DNA, most notably a blood sibling." At that instant, Lana shot up. "Take mine!" Then Lola. "No! Take mine!" "I won't mind Lincoln having my kidney", Lucy said as she appeared out of the blue, scaring everyone.

"It's very generous guys, but I'm afraid you all are too young", said Roberto Sr., "I believe that one of the older sisters are in the right nick to gave their kidney", said Roberto Sr., "But I need to see which one them is the right candidate". He then turned to Lynn Jr., Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori. "Follow me please". The 5 older Loud sisters, along with Rita, Lynn Sr., and Albert followed Maria and Roberto Sr. down the hall and into a medical room with some X-Ray equipment.

"Alright, this is the stuff that will determine which one of you will give the kidney", he said. "Can't you just pick one of us out of the blue or out of a hat?" asked Luna. "Yes, but with a damaging kidney Lincoln has, we're looking for the healthiest", said Roberto Sr., "I'll start the X-ray machine". "You can take essay's on a machine?" asked Leni. "No honey, not essays, X-rays. It's a special piece of hospital equipment used to take pictures of your insides". "Oh", said Leni.

A few hours past and one by one, all of the older Loud sisters had their insides scanned by the X-Ray machine. By this time, morning had broken over the horizon. It soon would be time for school to start. "I think I'd better let Mrs. Johnson know what's going on", said Clyde as he pulled out his cellphone.

* * *

It was another fine morning for Agnes Johnson. Everything seemed normal like any ordinary school day. All of the students were on time, she had a good cup of joe, all the students turned in their homework, completed, and best of all. It was a good day. But there was something that wasn't in its right place. She looked back and saw that Lincoln and Clyde's seats were empty. "That's odd", Mrs. Johnson thought to herself, "Clyde and Lincoln, especially Lincoln, never miss a day of school".

At that moment, Principle Huggins walked into the classroom. "Agnes, Clyde's on the phone", he said, "He says it's about Lincoln". Agnes got up from her desk. "I'll be right back, class", she said. Agnes then walked out of the room and headed straight for Principle Huggins' office. She saw Cheryl holding out a phone. "It's for you Agnes, it's from Clyde McBride". "Thanks", Agnes said as she took the phone from Cheryl's hand. "Hello Clyde...you've got some bad news to tell me?...well go ahead...it's about Lincoln? What's wrong with him?"

Cheryl was busy filing some paperwork when a loud voice was heard from the other room. " **HE'S WHAT?!** "

* * *

A little bit later at the Hospital, Clyde, his fathers, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, the Loud sisters, Lynn Sr., Rita, and Albert were in the room Lincoln was quartered in when Roberto Sr. walked up. "I have some good news", said Roberto Sr. "What is it?" asked Lynn Sr. "I've finally gotten the tests and I believe we've found the perfect candidate." "Okay then, who is it?" asked Rita. "According to my reports, it's..." Roberto Sr. looked at the reports. "...Lynn Loud Jr."


	8. Chapter 8: Sad News and Second Thoughts

Lynn Jr. was surprised. "Me?...Out of all my siblings, me?" "Indeed, according to our reports, you're the healthiest of your sisters, due to you being athletic and all. So you've been chosen to become Lincoln's donor" Roberto Sr. said. "Then go ahead and take out my kidney!", said Lynn Jr. "Hold on there, we need to schedule you for surgery first", said Roberto Sr., "Luckily, I've managed to do that. Tomorrow, you and Lincoln will be in surgery". "Well that's good to hear", said Albert. Rita got up. "Alright kids, time to take you to school", she said. With that, the Loud Sisters got up and headed out the door towards Vanzilla.

* * *

Mrs. Johnson went back to her classroom and got the students attention. "Class", she said, "I have some grave news to tell you". All of the students paused what they were doing and listened to their teacher. "I just got off the phone with Clyde and it's about Lincoln. He had been going through a rough time with his family and because of that, he ran away. While doing that, he ate an Acidcap-". "Uhhh Mrs. Johnson", Rusty asked while raising his arm, "What's an Acidcap?"

"It's a very rare and poisonous mushroom known to damage your kidneys", Mrs. Johnson explained, "You know how your Kidney's clean out all the poisons in your body right? Well, the Acidcap contains poisons that, once digested, deliver a deadly toxin that makes your kidneys stop working while shrinking and shriveling them down to nothing at the same time". Agnes took another deep breath. "Clyde also said...that if Lincoln doesn't get a kidney in 3 days...he..." a tear fell down Agnes' cheek, "He will die".

The class stood there, silent. "I...I need some time to cool off", Agnes said, "Continue with your studies". Agnes walked out of the classroom and headed towards the Teachers Lounge. She got a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. More tears fell down her cheek. Of all the years she spent teaching, she saw many students come and go, a lot of them were model students with bright futures, she even favored a lot of them like Clyde for example.

But Lincoln...Lincoln was special. She had taught his older sisters when they were in her class all those years ago. She'd used to say whenever there was another Loud member in her classroom "Well well another loud", but when she met Lincoln for the first time, she saw there was something in him that made him special. He was funny, he was clever, he was bright, hardworking, and always in a good mood. Heck, he was her favorite student. He was like the son...no, scratch that, he was like the child she never had! And now he was facing death's doorbell if he didn't get a new organ. Agnes took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh god, please let him live", she whispered to herself as she buried her face in her hands and quietly cried.

It was at that moment, Principle Huggins walked in. "Agnes..." Agnes looked up at her employer with watery eyes. "I've got some good news", he said, "They've found a donor for Lincoln". Agnes slowly smiled. "I reckon you'd better get back to class, there's no telling what those kids will be up to". Huggins left the teachers lounge. Agnes looked up and whispered "Thank you".

* * *

It was another normal day after baseball practice for Lynn Jr. She headed to the locker room and began to pack up. At that moment, she began to overhear her follow teammates talking. "I hear that Lynnsanity is givin' her brother one of her kidneys" said Margo. "From what I heard, Lynn has been in one of her "Luck" tandrums again and eventually convinced her family and that was bad luck", said Polly Pain, "they even forced him out of the house and made him sleep outside." "If you ask me, she owes him that kidney, after all the crud she did to him", said Margo. "Say", joked Polly, "You figure that once Lynn looses that kidney, maybe she won't be as controlling as she is now?"

"It's possible", said Margo, "with only one kidney, she can't go overboard with the energy drinks". "That and once she gives the kidney, she'll be on the organ donor list for a good long time", said Polly Pain, "I know my name has pain in it, but considering all the baloney she did, she kinda deserves all that". "Well I dunno about that", said Margo. "Margo, Lynn has been pushing us around for god knows how long, she makes us do these ridiculous routines for Good Luck. Maybe if she dies during the operation, maybe someone else can take over" "Polly! That's kinda harsh! Now I know that Lynn can be a bit of a poor sport, but she's fair", said Margo. "You call making you wait until after the game to take a dump because of "Bad Luck" fair?" asked Polly. "...touche", said Margo as she looked at her watch, "Hey it's almost quittin' time, whanna go to Flips for a flippie?" "I'm buyin'", said Polly.

As the two girls left, Lynn closed her locker door and headed for home. But as she did so, she began thinking about what she overheard and started to think. "What if I do die during the operation? What if I'll be on the donor list for a long time? What if I won't be able to play sports again?" But then she shrugged it off. "Still, they were only angry about what I did. Nothing like what they said can happen...can it?"


	9. Chapter 9: A talk and Time for surgery

After school, the Loud Family went home. Lori was in her room, texting on her phone when Leni went inside. "Lori, Bobby's here. He needs to talk to you", she said. "Alright then", said Lori as she got up from her bed and walked downstairs. She found Bobby waiting for her. He had a stern look on his face. "Lori, can we talk alone?" he asked. "Sure, why not Bobby-boo-bo-" "Now's not the time for that. It's serious", Bobby interrupted. Lori started to feel nervous as she followed her boyfriend outside.

"Lori, I heard a rumor that you forced your brother out of the house because of some ridiculous thing called a Jinx", he said. Lori felt her stomach churn. "Lori...please tell me you didn't believe that your own brother...your own flesh and blood...your own _familia_...was a jinx and kicked him out.", said Bobby, "You didn't believe it...right?" Lori stayed silent. "Well Lori?" Again Lori stayed silent. "Come on Lori, please...please tell me that you didn't force him out of the house!" Lori still stayed silent, she thought she saw a tear roll down Bobby's cheek. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF OUR MIGHTY FATHER ABOVE LORI! YOU CAN'T BE _THAT_ THICK!", shouted Bobby.

"Bobby I-" "Lori! I thought you were better than this! I never expected you, of all people, to do something like this! Jesus Christ! I don't know if I can trust you anymore!" Lori suddenly felt a deep feeling as a tear feel down her cheek. Bobby took a deep breath. "Lori, if there's one important fact that I've learned all my life, it's that you never...EVER... **EVER** turn your back on _familia!_ Sure _familia_ can be a bit overbearing and frustrating, but you never do something like this, especially to your own flesh and blood!". "I'm...I'm sorry, Bobby", Lori said quietly.

"Listen here Lori", he said, "I'm making a pact, if Lincoln dies, then we're done, through, never to see each other again! But if he survives, we're still together. But you have to promise that you will never... **EVER**...do something like this to your family ever again! Do I make myself clear?" Lori nodded. "Good, I'll be there at the Hospital to support Lincoln...I just hope he forgives you, your sisters, and your parents, for what you and them did to him". With that, Bobby left, leaving Lori to worry.

* * *

The next morning, everyone headed to the hospital in preparation for the surgery. Lynn Jr. was still thinking about what Margo and Polly said. The words dancing around in her brain. _"_

 _with only one kidney, she can't go overboard with the energy drinks" "That and once she gives the kidney, she'll be on the organ donor list for a good long time" "Lynn has been pushing us around for god knows how long, she makes us do these ridiculous routines for Good Luck. Maybe if she dies during the operation, maybe someone else can take over"_

Lynn Jr. was starting to worry. "What if I die during the operation? What if I'll never be able to play sports again-okay now I'm just over exaggerating. I can still play sports...but not if I'm dead". Very soon, Lynn Jr found herself wearing a hospital gown and on an operation table. Lincon was on the other operating table. The doctors rolled both Lynn Jr. and Lincoln into one of those special operating rooms with the theatre seats.

She could see that her entire family was there, even Pop-pop. She could also see Clyde and his dads, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and the entire Casagrande family. Also sitting in the gallery was Agnes Johnson, her old teacher; Girl Jordan; Rusty; Liam; Zach; Albert's girlfriend, Myrtle; she was even surprised to see that Flip was participating in watching the operation, only to see him holding a box of peanuts. Lynn Jr. was confused. "Isn't a place like this usually for medical students or something like that?" she asked. "Usually yes", said Roberto Sr., "But seeing that your friends and family are dedicated you and your brother, they want to support him all the way. SO we managed to book this operation room".

"And I'm here to sell peanuts. I usually do this at every surgery involving this gallery", said Flip. Lynn Jr. rolled her eyes. "Oh by the way", said Flip, "In case she kicks the bucket, I call dibs on that hockey stick thingy of hers". "Why would you want that?" asked Luna. "Makes a good back scratcher", Flip said as he picked up his tray of peanuts, "Alright folks, peanuts for sale, $5.00 per bag". Lynn started thinking again. "My hockey stick?! How dare he!" she thought in her mind.

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne was holding Bobby's hand. She never did show any effection or emotions, but with Lincoln's current state, she was now quivering. "I sure hope he makes it", she whispered. "He will, nini", Bobby said. "I'm holding this for good measures, mija", said Rosa. Ronnie Anne could see that Rosa was holding a cross. "Don't worry mija, Lincoln has god on his side", Rosa said. Meanwhile, Frida was flashing her camera when a security gaurd came up to her. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't take pictures in here". Frida then put away her camera. Carlos was reading a book. "Did you know the first successful heart transplant was-" "Shhhh shhhh, Carlos it's starting", said Hector.

Roberto Sr. washed his hands and then slid some gloves on his hands before covering his face. Maria was by his side, she was also in a surgeons suit. "Alright then Lynn, we just need to inject some choloform in you and you'll just-" "Can I use the restroom please?" asked Lynn Jr. "Uhhhh sure". Lynn Jr. got off the operating table and walked outside the operating room.

Everyone waited for a while but Lynn Jr. didn't return. "I'd better see what's keeping her", said Roberto Sr. He and Maria walked outside and found the girls room. "Lynn?" Roberto knocked, "You alright?" No answer. "Lynn, we can't wait for you any longer. You brother needs you". He then turned the doorknob and opened the door, only to find the bathroom as empty. "What the?" He then felt a breeze and saw the open window. "We've got to get rid of that window", said Maria.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were shocked after both Maria and Roberto Sr. told them what happened. "Where did she go?", asked Rita. "I dunno", said Maria, "But we've got to find her before-" "LOOK!" said Lori as she pointed outside. Everyone looked to see Lynn Jr. running away from the hospital. "YOU SELFISH COWARD!" shouted Lola. But all they saw was Lynn Jr. run away.


	10. Chapter 10: The Reject Club

**Authors Note: Now we're getting into the nitty gritty. Lynn Jr. is on the run and Lincoln is on his death bed unless Lynn Jr. changes her mind and gives him the kidney. Will she give it to him on time or will the angels come to take Lincoln to heaven? Well just keep reading and you'll see.**

Lynn Jr. was now a fugitive, not only she accused her only brother of being a jinx, then encouraging the family to disown him, but now she had runaway from an operation that could save his life. She ran and ran for what seemed to be an extremely long time. She slowed down and hid in an alleyway. She caught her breath and sat down, thinking about her actions. "What have I done?" She curled into a little ball and buried her face in her arms.

"What's the matter, kid?" Lynn Jr. looked up and saw an old hobo looking at her. "Uhhh, well you see-" "Been in trouble? Well I know the perfect place for you to go", he said, "Folla' me youngster". "To where?" "There's a place where people in trouble go in order to remain in anonymity", said the old hobo, "By th' way, th' name's Jack". Lynn got up and began to follow the old man. "I take it you're runnin' away from something too huh?" she asked. "Indeed I did kid", said Jack, "I'll explain it when we arrive at the secret place". "What's this secret place?", asked Lynn Jr.

"It's kinda like a group session, but instead we talk about the horrible things we've done in life", said the old man as they turned a corner and walked into a building. She continued to follow the old man into a room where she found a few other people there. Amongst the group was an old woman dressed as a street lady, wearing a drag and pink fluffy boa; an aging war veteran in an old U.S. Army uniform; then there was another man that looked like he was from France, complete with a curly mustache and a fancy hat that she couldn't remember what the name of it.

Jack pulled out a seat. "Have a seat youngster", he said. The old woman also pulled out what seemed to be a bathrobe. "Here darlin', this outta keep ya warm". She wrapped it around Lynn Jr.'s body and Lynn Jr. tied the rope. Jack then sat down along with the other people in the group. "Anyway, thank you guys for coming. I want to let y'all know that we have a visitor here today", he said as he turned to Lynn Jr., "Introduce yourself kid". Lynn Jr. took a breath and spoke "Hello, I'm Lynn Loud Jr.". "Hi Lynn", said the others.

Jack then began to introduce the others. "Lynn, this lady here is Madam Sharon Le Morte, she used to run a dress shop, a very successful one too". "What happened?" asked Lynn Jr. "I got greedy child", said Sharon, "I fired all of my employees because I wanted all the money for myself. But then hard times hit, the bank foreclosed on my shop. Then I stole a baseball bat and robbed the bank". "That's nothin' compared to what I did", said the old Army man as he turned to Lynn Jr. and introduced himself, "Corporal Wally Jones at your service darlin', I saw service in World War 2". "So what happened to you?", asked Lynn Jr.

The old man took a deep breath and explained. "March 24th, 1945, Operation Varsity. I was leading the charge towards a hill we had to capture. We thought we outnumbered a Nazi platoon. But as we thundered up the hill with our guns a blazin', it turned there were more enemy soldiers than we expected. From what i can only remember there were 3 MG42 machine guns in that Nazi platoon and we were instantly mowed down". The old sighed deeply as he buried his face in his arms as he continued. "57 of us ran up that hill that day, only 12 lived to make it out alive. And I was the one responsible for all that. I lead my men towards an ambush".

"Don't beat yourself up Corporal", said Jack, "What I did was way worse. I once accused a man of getting my brother drunk, only to find out that was another lowlife that got him drunk. I was never able to find the unfortunate soul who I accused of". Jack then turned to Lynn. "What about you darlin'?" Lynn Jr. took a deep breath and explained. "My name is Lynn Loud Jr., I've alway been a huge sports kid ever since I was small. Recently I turned my back on my own brother. It was the biggest game of the season and I wanted my younger brother Lincoln to come to the game with all of us. But he said he wanted to spend some time alone, but I threatened him with a baseball bat to come to the game". "Ouch", said Wally.

"It doesn't end there", said Lynn Jr., "We lost the game and I let my arrogance get the better of me. I blamed my brother for being Bad Luck and it went so far, that I ended up convincing my entire family that he was a jinx and we threw him out of the house. At another big game, Lincoln snuck into the game in a squirell suit and I won the game. We then thought that the suit Lincoln wore was good luck so we forced Lincoln to wear it all the time. But we went too far". Lynn stayed silent for a bit and she remembered the argument she and Lincoln had.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"But I don't to wear the suit! It's giving me a rash!" "If you don't wear that suit, I'll loose more games!" An argument had started in the hallway and all of the sisters their parents were watching. "Lynn you're ridiculous! I'm not bad luck!" "Yes you are! Now keep that suit on!" At that moment, Lincoln finally had enough. "THAT DOES IT! I've had it up to hear with your crap, Lynn!" "Excuse me?" "Lynn, has it accured to you that you're responsible for our own actions! I wasn't responsible for your loss! That was all on you!" "No it wasn't! I'm Lynn Loud Jr! I always win my games! Not surprising that a wimp like you always gets in my way!"_

 _"Lynn, has it ever hit your lard filled brain that-" "SCREW YOU ON WHAT YOU THINK! I'm Lynn Jr! The greatest player in Royal Woods! I always win games!" "Lynn Jr. you're impossible to be around! I'm surprised that your team mates haven't decided to rebel against you! Well get this through your skull Lynn Loud Jr.! REAL winners, take losing in stride, and it's clear to me that you're not one of them! You're just a big sore loser!"_

 _"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!", shouted Lynn Jr. "Why should I? Explain to me Lynn! Why should I take back something when it's clear that-" "TAKE IT BACK!" "And what if I don't?" "You get this!"_

 _ **POW!**_

 _With one hit, Lynn Jr. punch Lincoln in the face and watched him tumble down the stairs. "LYNN LOUD JR!", shouted Lynn Sr. But Lynn Jr. was still in full rage. "I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! IN FACT! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SO SELFISH! YOU'RE I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" she shouted before she covered her mouth in shock. There was a long silence. "So that's it?" said Lincoln, "Tell me this Lynn! When I once made you eggs for breakfast, was I selfish?! When I was helping you and my other sisters out the door for school, was I being selfish?! When I took the blame for Lucy when she clogged the toilet, was I being selfish?! When I was helping Lola for her padgent, was I being Selfish?! When I assisted Leni for her fashion designs, was I being selfish!? You tell me Lynn! It seems that all the nice things I've done for you and my sisters was taken for granted! And now it seems the truth has slipped out!" Lincoln started to tear up._

 _"And if that's the truth...I'll...I'll leave, maybe that'll make you happy for once!" Lincoln started running for the door. "Wait! Lincoln! Lincoln, I didn't mean it!" shouted Lynn Jr. But it was too late, Lincoln had already run out the door and far away from the house. Lynn tried to run after him, but it was no use. She looked back at her other sisters who were looking angry at her. "I hope you're happy", said Lori.  
_

* * *

"...And that's why Lincoln ran away," Lynn said. "How awful", said Sharon. "That's not all", said Lynn Jr., "After that, Lincoln got hungry and accidently ate a poisonous mushroom and his kidneys started to fail. The doctors said he needed a new kidney and discovered I was the perfect candidate for Lincoln's donor. But on the day of the operation, which was today, I was so scared that I would never play sports again...I..." "What did you do?" asked Jack. "I...I ran off and left him for dead!"

The others gasped in shock! "Oh good lord!" said Jack. "You awful child! How could you!?" said Sharon. "And to think I thought I was going to be sick when I saw dead bodies at an abandoned concentration camp!" said Corporal Jones. "Yes I know, I've done bad, but surely it counts as much as your bad stories?" said Lynn Jr. "Bad as ourz?" shouted the French man, "I Ztole zis Beret from a pennilezz artist! WITH AIDZ! But you!" The French man spat. "You dizguize even me!" "Well yeah but...", Lynn Jr. said, but was quickly surrounded by the others.

* * *

Lynn Jr. coughed as she landed in a mud puddle. "Young'un", said Jack, "We done a lot of terrible things in our lifetime, but _**YOU**_ just took the cake!" The other group members went back into the old warehouse, except for Corporal Jones. "You even worse than Hitler!" he said before the followed the others back in the building. Lynn Jr. just got up and sighed. "I'm even rejected by the reject club, great", she said before she walked away.

* * *

That night, Lynn Jr. tried to get comfortable sleeping on some garbage bags next to a dumpster. "Great, on the run, rejected by some losers, and now forced to sleep in the garbage. Is there anything else that can go wrong?"

 **THUNDER CLASH!**

At that moment, the rain began to pelt down. "Nice", thought Lynn Jr. and she attempted to get under cover by pulling a garbage bag onto herself and went to sleep. Lynn was soon in a deep sleep but as she slumbered, she thought she could hear ghostly moaning. She woke up to find she was in a very thick fog. "Where am I?" Then she saw 2 lights in the fog, then out of the fog appeared two pale men, dressed in Baseball uniforms and chained up from head to toe. Lynn Jr. started feeling scared. "Who-who are you guys?!" "I'm surprised you don't recognize us", said one of the figures. "Take a good look at us", said the other figure.

Lynn Jr. took another good look and realized who they were. "I know you guys, you Jake Marley and Rob Harley, the softball cousins! You were my idol! You two were the greatest baseball players in town until both of you perish that unfortunate bus crash in 1973." "Glad to see someone admires us", said Harley. "For once", said Marley. "Why are you two in chains?", asked Lynn Jr. "Like you, child, we believed in luck and not in pure skill. We threw out members of our team, we pushed away our loved ones, and we acted so selfishly", said Marley.

"It is required that every man and woman that the spirit should walk within themselves should walk abroad his or her fellow family and friends.", said Harley. "And if that Spirit goes not fourth in life, he or she is condemned to do so after death", said Marley. "To witness what they cannot share, but what might've shared and turned to happiness". "Why are you guys doing here?", asked Lynn Jr. as the two ghostly baseball players began to sing.

 _(Music Scene: Muppet Christmas Carol: Marley and Marley)_

 _We're Marley and Harley  
Advarice and Greed  
We took advantage of our egos  
just ignored our families_

 _We spent our lives of gloaring fame  
spreading our greed and doubt  
And if you didn't win the game  
We'd simply throw you out!_

"Hey Harley, remember the time we evicted our niece Tillie out because we thought she was jinxed?" "Oh yes, I remember the poor little girl standing out there in the cold snowbank holding on her frostbitten teddy bear".

 _We're Marley and Harley  
Our hearts were painted black!  
We shoulda known our selfish deeds  
would put us both in shackles_

 _Captive bound, we're double-ironed  
exhausted by the weight  
as freedom comes from hurting others  
oh, prison comes with hate!_

 _We're Marley and Harley  
Woooooooooooah  
We're Marley and Harley  
Woooooooooooah_

"But guys", said Lynn Jr., "You weren't looked down by your fellow men!" "True", said Marley, "There was something we liked about our fellow men". "I think it was the trophies they gave us", said Harley. At that moment, several chained snakes all over Lynn and tied her up, shocking Lynn Jr.

 _Dooooom Lynn!  
You're doomed for all time!  
You're future is a horror story  
written by your crimes!_

 _Your chains are forged  
by what you say and do!_

At that moment, several small imps and monster appear.

 _So have your fun when life is done  
a nightmare waits for you!_

Lynn Jr. quickly took the chains off her. "What the h*** are these chains?!" The two ghostly figured moaned. "We forged these chains for our acts of greed", said Marley as he showed her a link, "This link here is when I dumped my dear old dad at the old folks home". Harley showed Lynn Jr. a link too. "And this Link is when I disowned by son because he didn't want to follow in my footsteps". Marley pointed. "Heck, even you ware such a chain yourself!" "What?!" "Mmmmm-hmmmm and by gum it's longer than ours!", said Harley.

Lynn Jr. got down on her knees. "Please guys! You gotta help me!" "You've got to get to Lincoln's operation before his time comes and to apologize to him. If you don't, you'll end up like yours truly".

 _We're Marley and Harley  
and nows its time to part  
To take us back to where they keep our kind  
The selfish and the heartless_

 _The news we shared  
has got you scared  
we're glad that we got through  
_

 _So make amends  
and make some friends  
the future's up to you!_

Lynn Jr. watched as an unknown force began to drag the ghosts back into the fog. "Remember child, don't take the path we tooooooooooooook!" said Marley and Harley as they were taken back to where they came from.

 _Wooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaah!_

 _We're Marley and Harley  
_ _Wooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaah!  
_ _We're Marley and Harley  
_ _Wooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaah!  
_ _We're Marley and Harley  
_ _Wooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaah!_

CHANGE!

At that moment, Lynn Jr. woke up from her slumber to find she was back in the alleyway with the garbage. "I gotta fix this!" she said to herself as she ran off to find her way back to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11: A Suicide Attempt

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Here are my answers to the current reviews:**

 **1\. Yes, this is a reference to that said Simpsons episode, but I'm writing it in my own way.**

 **2\. I'll explain why Lisa didn't clone some kidneys for Lincoln in this chapter.**

 **3\. I'll make sure someone talks to Lynn Jr. about the mistakes she's made and she still has time to make amends.**

At the hospital, the Loud Family, including Myrtle, the Casagrande Family, the McBride family, Mrs. Johnson, Principle Huggins, Girl Jordan, Liam, Zach, Rusty, even Christina, and Stella arrived. Even Flip was there (in an attempt to steal some towels, _what? He's Flip. What were you expecting?_ ) Lincoln was laying in his hospital bed, with several hospital appliances attached to him. A breathing machine hose connected to his nose and a few sensors were on his chest to calculate his heartbeat, which was still strong, but not for long. Lincoln was feeling miserable, he hadn't felt so much pain in his life.

Lynn Sr. was ashamed. "I can't believe Lynn ran off like this! Leaving her own flesh and blood to die!? That's uncalled for!". "Not even I would do that!", said Luna. Roberto Sr. sighed. "It's a heartbreaking situation", he said. Rita was worried. "Doctor, how much does he have left?" "Well if he doesn't get that kidney soon, he only has one day left." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", moaned Lincoln, "Am I dead yet?" "No, and you'll never will!", said Lana. "It huuuuuurts", Lincoln moaned again.

At that moment, two police officers walked in. One of them Rita recognized. "Schoffer?" The female police officer looked up at Rita. "Rita Loud", she said as she acknowledged her former parolee, "We got a call about a donor attempting to give a kidney, but ran off at the last second. Care to explain?" Rita took a deep breath and explained to Officer Schoffer, who was standing next to Lincoln, everything, about throwing Lincoln out, how he ended up eating a poisonous mushroom, Lynn running off the works. Schoffer gave Rita a smug look. "You are darn lucky that your son has dropped the charges, Mrs. Loud because if it was up to me, you'd be in handcuffs within a second". "The hospital staff tried to stop her", said Maria, "But apparently they were no match for the girl. She managed to take all of them down with her bare hands".

Roberto Sr. looked at his young patient and sighed. "We've got to find Lynn Jr. fast", he said. "Can everyone come outside the room so I can get a statement? We should give the kid here some space, it's kinda cramped in here," asked the other officer ( _this is the officer from the episode Driving Miss Hazy_ ). Everyone went outside of the room, little did they know that Lincoln had pulled something out of Officer Schoffer's holster.

* * *

"Okay can I have a description of the runaway fugitive?" asked the police officer. "Well", said Lynn Sr., "Lynn is athletic, and brunette hair with a ponytail and has freckles on her face". "She would also probably be still wearing that hospital gown", said Rita. "I see", said Schoffer, "We'll do our best to find your daughter and bring her back here before your son...er...meets his maker". "Well thank you for everything officer", said Albert. The other officer turned to Roberto Sr. "How much time does the boy have?" "Lincoln should have about until tomorrow unless he gets the kidney", he said.

"I still can't understand one thing", said Lisa, "Why can't I clone a kidney for Lincoln out of the DNA I secretly took-er-I mean politely asked to get from him". "Sweetie, remember the last time you tried to clone something?", asked Rita, "It didn't turn out well". "Oh come on, so I ended up cloning Walt but that was only once and it didn't mean any harm-" "It tried to peck my eyeballs out!", said Lori. "Okay, so my technique didn't work". "Honey I think it's best to leave it to the doctors", said Lynn Sr. "But I'm a Doctor", said Lisa, "I have a P.H.D." "We know sweetie", said Lynn Sr., "But at this point, it's best to let the doctors do their job".

A thought came to Luna. "Lisa, why don't you make a cure for the mushroom?" "I would but alas it requires a lot of time, which is something that Lincoln doesn't have", said the 4-year-old child prodigy. Meanwhile, as the other officer was writing down Lynn Jr's description, he noticed something. "Schoffer...where's your revolver?"

* * *

Ronnie Anne quietly snuck away from the group and went back to Lincoln's room. She had Lincoln on her mind. She remembered the first time she met him. At first, she just saw him as another normal kid, but as time went on, she found herself attracted to the white-haired lad. And how did she get his attention? by bullying him. Ronnie Anne felt guilty about that, she should've gone straight up to Lincoln and offered her friendship. But she was known as the toughest girl in school so she guessed that wouldn't work. As Ronnie Anne began to contemplate her life, she walked into Lincoln's room and nearly gasped in shock. Lincoln was sitting up and was holding a revolver. He had the barrel pointing in his mouth!

"LINCOLN NO!" Ronnie Anne shouted as she ran towards her love interest and began to wrestle the gun out of his hands. "Lincoln! Let go of the gun!" Both 11-year-olds wrestled until Ronnie Anne managed to get the barrel of the gun out of Lincoln mouth and pointing towards the ceiling before it went off!

 **BOOM!**

The bullet penetrated the plaster ceiling and some dust fell. At this point, Ronnie Anne managed to force the revolver out of Lincoln's hands. Then everyone ran back into Lincoln's room. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" shouted Ronnie Anne, "IS IT REALLY WORTH IT KILLING YOURSELF?" "But it hurts!" Lincoln sobbed as tears began to roll down his cheeks. By the sight of this, everyone knew what had happened. Ronnie Anne then turned to Christina, Stella, and Girl Jordan. "Get some duct tape", she said. "What for?" asked Stella. "I hate to do this", said Ronnie Anne, "But in order to keep Lincoln from killing himself, we're going to have to restrain him to his bedposts."

"WHAT! BUT YOU CAN'T!-" Lincoln cried before he felt another stabbing pain in his torso, "Owwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Within a few seconds, Ronnie Anne, Stella, Girl Jordan, and Christina had Lincoln tied to his bed. Ronnie Anne tied the right wrist, Stella on the left, Christina got the right ankle whilst Girl Jordan took care of the left one. "This is for your own good Lincoln", Girl Jordan said, "I'm sorry. But we can't have you trying to kill yourself". "But it hurts! It hurts so much! I-I-I just want the pain to stop", Lincoln sobbed. Rita rubbed his head. "I know sweetie, I know", she said tearfully.

Officer Schoffer put her revolver back in her holster. "I think it's best I keep the strap on", she said. The other officer nodded and then turned to Lynn Sr. "We'll do our best to find your daughter in time", he said before he and Schoffer left. At that moment Lola stepped onto a chair. "Listen up everyone", she said, "I won't have my big brother Linky suffering like this. I'm offering five...no six...wait". She pulled out several dollar bills from her pocket and counted them before saying "Alright, I'm putting up a bounty of $750.00 for the capture of my crud-head sister, Lynn! Dead or Alive! Preferably DEAD!" "Lola!", said Lynn Sr. sternly. "Alright fine! Bring her stinky butt back here alive!" "Now you're talkin' Flip's language!", said Flip, as if by magic, pulled out a tranquilizer gun and loaded a sleeping dart in the barrel. Then he went outside.

* * *

A little later, everyone was out and about town looking for Lynn Jr. Only the Loud Sisters, Pop-pop, Myrtle, Rita, Lynn Sr, even Aunt Ruth stayed behind at the hospital to look after Lincoln in case if he didn't try to commit suicide again. Agnes Johnson, who was also part of the search, was driving around town seeing if she can find Lynn Jr. She was shocked by how Lynn Jr. could just leave her younger brother like that, she was even more shocked at how Lincoln tried to shoot himself. At every nook and cranny, she looked high and low for the 13-year-old athlete.

A little while later, she felt her stomach growl and remembered that she didn't have lunch. She looked at her watch. 3:00 "I'd better stop to get something to-" Suddenly, Agnes saw something. "Hold on, is that?" Agnes pulled over to the side of the road and saw a brunette haired girl waring what looked like a hospital gown and an old bathrope. She got out of the car, walked closer to the girl, and got a better look. "Lynn Jr.?"


	12. Chapter 12: Returned

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **Well here it is guys, Chapter 12. To be honest, I thought I wouldn't make it this far. But so far, this story is becoming more popular than Teddy Roosevelt in office. In this chapter, Agnes Johnson will have a talk with Lynn Jr. and try to convince her to go back to the hospital and give Lincoln her kidney. I hope y'all like it.**

"...Lynn" Lynn Jr. looked up to see her former Elementary School teacher, Agnes Johnson. "Mrs. Johnson? What're you doing here?" "Looking for you", said Agnes, "Heck, we'll all looking for you." "Really even after what I done?", asked Lynn. Jr. "Of course", said Mrs. Johnson, "Come with me, we'll have a bite and talk about it".

A moment later, Lynn and Agnes were in her car, heading towards the hospital. Lynn was munching on a Burpin' Burger and some fries. "Why did you do it Lynn?", asked Agnes. "I...I was scared alright?", said Lynn, "I was afraid I would die during the operation and I heard Polly and Margo talking in the locker room. They said if I lost a kidney, I won't be able to do sports anymore". "Oh Lynn, you and your superstitions", sighed Agnes, "It's already bad enough that you threw him out of the house because of some ridiculous thing called Bad Luck."

Lynn Jr. felt guilty and within a few seconds, she broke down sobbing. "Oh Agnes, I've been such a horrible sister", she said, "Not only have I been using Lincoln as a punching bag all these years, but I've also threw him out of the house, I treated him like garbage, and worst of all, I ran off on him when he needed me the most". Agnes gently rubbed the 13 year old girls back. "Don't beat yourself up, Lynn. It's not too late yet. Lincoln's still alive, but not for long. You still have time to fix this". "I do?" "Of course. Come on, let's head back to the hospital", said Agnes, "Oh...and Lynn?" "Yeah?" "Where did you get that bathrobe?" "It's kind of a long story..."

* * *

Lincoln was still on his hospital bed, with all his loved ones surrounding him. The twins were tearing up. "Don't worry Girls", he said weakly, "Your big brother is heading to a much better place...HAZELTUCKY HOSPITAL!" He then tried to get up, but he felt a huge pain in his torso. "Auuuuuuugggggh! Oh what's the use? I'm a goner." "Don't say that", said Lola. "We'll find Lynn, don't give up", said Lana. Lincoln held out his hands towards Lily. "Mom", he asked, "May I hold Lily, for one last time?"

Rita gently handed the 15 month infant to her dying son. The white haired boy tightly hugged the child and Lily giggled. She then grabbed his nose. "Icoln", she said. Lincoln smiled, but then teared. "It's nearly my time Lily, I'm sorry I didn't stick around long enough to see you grow up". "Thanks to Lynn", muttered Lori. Seeing her only son tightly hugging her youngest child for the last time made Rita tear up and start crying on Lynn Sr.'s shoulder. Lynn Sr. hugged his wife and teared. Ronnie Anne walked over and held Lincoln's hand. "I sorry we never got around to be a thing Ronalda", he said. "I'm sorry I was so rough on you", said Ronnie Anne. Her eyes were also watering up.

Albert looked at Roberto Sr. "Isn't there anything you can do Doc?" "I'm afraid not", said Roberto Sr., "Without that kidney. There's nothing we can do to save his life". "Actually, there is!", said a voice. Everyone turned to see Lynn Jr. standing in the doorway. But instead of having everyone hug her, all of the other Loud sisters (except for Lily) pounched on Lynn Jr. and began to pound her. "YOU GREEDY LITTLE RUNT!" shouted Lori. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LINKY?!" said Leni. "YOU HEARTLESS COW!", shouted Lola.

Albert took this as his que to make his sister stop fighting. "Alright girls! That's enough!", he said as he pulled the Loud Sisters off of Lynn Jr. Lynn Jr. got up and faced her family. Lola sniffed. "So the traitor returns", she said. "What're you doing back here?" asked Lana. "I came back to give Lincoln my kidney", said Lynn Jr. "After what you did?!" said Luan. "Look guys, I know I screwed up big", said Lynn Jr., "I realized that I've been the world's biggest garbage head, believing in bad luck and not pure skill. I may have run away eariler, but Mrs. Johnson told me that it's not too late yet", said Lynn Jr., "I've hurt Lincoln so bad...in fact, because of me! We all have hurt Lincoln." "How?" asked Luna. "Just give me a beat and I'll explain via song", said Lynn Jr.

"Huh?"

* * *

(SONG PART: Look up Eight Crazy Nights" Bum Bitty)

 **Lynn Jr. Singing:** _  
Every one in this room has been associated with Lincoln,_  
 _Either through school, or the mall, or the various odd jobs he does around the neighborhood for free or at most extra credit_

 _And I'm guessing ninety-nine percent of you have either laughed in Lincoln's face or treated him like an object or ruthlessly made fun of his hobbies or underwear or clumsiness or his white hair when he wasn't looking_

 _But the next time you'd see him he'd still go out of his way to wave and smile and help you with your beauty pagents or homework or something like that because he unlike us actually cares about someone other then himseeeeeeeelf!_

 _The reason I bring this up to youuuuuuu...is because yours truly...was the worst offender...of allllllll!_

(Lynn sees a flashback of herself forcing Lincoln to go to her game and later accusing him of being a jinx and then throwing him out of the house) _  
_

 _I'm the star player for the Royal Wood Squriells_  
 _and I forced lincoln to watch me beat the linx_  
 _I should've given him a big thank you,_  
 _but instead I accused him of being a jinx!_

 _I was such a crap-head!_  
 _But he never quit on me!_  
 _Until I told him I him he was worthless_  
 _And he cried like a baby!_

(Girl Jordan stands up to sing and also sees a vision of herself during the Polar Bear Challenge and accusing Lincoln of not liking Polar Bears. Later when they do win the challenge, they made Lincoln stay outside of the school and ignore his pleas to come back inside)

 **Girl Jordan singing:**  
 _Once when we were doing the Polar Bear Challenge_  
 _We pressured Lincoln to get his act together_  
 _Lincoln did his best to prove himself_  
 _instead he got one scold one after another_

 _And when we won the challenge_  
 _he had a very sour smell_  
 _but we just kept him outside_  
 _and ignored his calling yell_  
 _We should all rot in h***!_

(Rusty stands up and tells everyone about the time Lincoln's sister Lisa moved to their class and made their lives miserable by having the work doubled and they blamed Lincoln)

 **Rusty:**  
 _Lincoln's sister once moved to our class_  
 _and had the work load doubled on us_  
 _But at lunchtime, Lincoln wanted to sit in his good ol' pals_  
 _But we just pushed him away and even kicked him off the bus!_

 **Liam:**  
 _We have been such terrible friends to Lincoln_  
 _but we didn't seem to mind at the time_

 **Zach:  
** _How could we stoop so low towards Lincoln?  
For god sake, we're even sourer than Lime!_

(Lucy takes her turn to sing. Remembering the time she was the one who actually clogged the toilet and Lincoln took the blame. And how did she pay him back? By throwing him out of the house and ignored his confession plea.)

 **Lucy Singing:  
** _I have a very dark secret to share with you all_  
 _I secretly like to read Princess Pony_  
 _But when the heat started to get to me_  
 _I stuffed it down the toilet and began to flee_

 _But when it seemed the jig was up_  
 _My kind hearted big brother took the blame for me._  
 _But when we threw him out of the house_  
 _We ignored his confession plea_ _  
_

(Lola takes this as her cue to sing and sees a vision of herself being helped by Lincoln to train for her beauty pagent. And later when Lynn Sr. announces their plans to go to the beach. She just called him bad luck and forced him outside)

 **Lola Singing**  
 _My name is Lola Loud_  
 _If you hadn't noticed I like beauty pagents_  
 _Lincoln would always help me with my looks_  
 _And I can say he was the world's greatest agent_

 _But on that faithful day_  
 _when we just ruthlessly threw him out_  
 _When he simply wanted to come to the beach_  
 _I just called him Bad Luck without a doubt!_  
 _I've been a very rotten Sprout!  
_

(Rita stands up and tells everyone the time Lincoln accidently destroyed her book and she decided to write stories about him instead and about how she disowned him for being bad luck)

 **Rita Singing: _  
_** _I loved writing stories about my son Lincoln  
because I was getting bored with my original book  
But when I was convinced that he was bad luck_  
 _I suddenly rejected him after big one long look._

 **Lynn Jr. Singing:**  
 _What a crushing blow to poor Lincoln  
I bet you wish you can take it back?!_

(Rita sadly nods in shame)

 **Stella Singing:**  
 _How could all be so so mean to Lincoln?!_  
 _Sounds to me like you are all on crack!_

 **Lana:** **  
** _Huh?_

 **Luna Singing:** _  
_Tonight, Lincoln was counting on his family  
to show that we cared  
but the first time he really needed us,  
we weren't there!

 **Lisa** **Singing:** _  
_ _And on every day and every last stinkin' night_

 **Lynn Jr. Singing:** _  
_IT'S JUST NOT FAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRR!

 **Lynn Sr. Singing:  
** BUM BIDDY BIDDY BIDDY BUM BUM. BUM BIDDY BIDDY BIDDY BUM.

 **Lynn Sr. and Principle Huggins Singing:  
** BUM BIDDY BIDDY BIDDY BUM BUM. BUM BIDDY BIDDY BIDDY BUM.

 **Lynn Jr. Singing:**  
I WONDER IF THAT GUY EVER WIPED HIS BUTT WITH THE WRONG HAAAAAAAAAND?

 **Chandler:**  
...Yes.

 **Everyone else singing:  
** BUM BIDDY BIDDY BIDDY BUM BUM. BUM BIDDY BIDDY BIDDY BUM. BUM BIDDY BIDDY BIDDY BUM BUM. BUM BIDDY BIDDY BIDDY BUM. BUM BIDDY BIDDY BIDDY BUM BUM. BUM BIDDY BIDDY BIDDY BUMMMMMMMMM.

(end of song)

* * *

"After that song and after realizing how neglectful and selfish we've been to Lincoln, I'm going to give Lincoln my kidney right now", said Lynn Jr. Albert smiled, so did Rita and Lynn Sr. Lynn Jr. then turned to Roberto Sr. "Alright Doc, get your tools ready! It's time for-" **POW!** "OOF!...f-f-for...you...t-to take...my...k-kidneeeeeeyyyy", Lynn Jr. said before she passed out, falling on her stomach, revealing that a tranquilizer dart sticking on her butt. Then, as if on que, Flip walked in with his tranquilizer gun. "Alright, she's here and alive. Where's my 750 big ones!?" Everyone else in the room looked at Flip angrily. "...what?"


	13. Chapter 13: Lynn Vs The Grim Reaper

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, here is the 13th chapter of this story. I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews on the story so far. Thank you very much guys.**

Lynn Jr. woke up feeling a bit dizzy. But after a few seconds, she gained conciousness. He found herself in a hospital bed and a bandage was wrapped around her waist. "Well I managed to survive that", she thought. Then it hit her. "LINCOLN!" She carefully climbed off the bed and went outside the hospital room to find Lincoln. She found Maria talking to Roberto Sr. Both were surprised to see Lynn Jr. walking up to hem. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed?" "I don't care, where's Lincoln?" asked Lynn Jr.

Maria and Roberto Sr. looked at each other with sorrow. "Lynn, there's something we have to tell you", Maria said, but then her husband cut her off. "Maria, let me tell her", he said. He kneeled down towards Lynn Jr. and explained. "Lynn Jr. I don't know how to explain this to you, but...I regret to inform you...that Lincoln died". Lynn Jr's eyes widened in shock and stood there silent as a church mouse. "What?" she said after a long moment, "But...but that's impossible! Lincoln can't be dead! I came back in time! Surely he would-" "Lynda...by the time we put the kidney inside Lincoln, his body was too badly damaged. He had too much poison in his system".

Lynn Jr. started to tear up. She couldn't believe Lincoln was gone. "Where is he...well...his-his remains?" she asked. She then heard the cries of several people behind. She turned around and saw her parents and her sisters crying their insides out. Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lucy were huddled together, crying like newborn infants. Luan, Luna, and Leni were sitting and were leaning on their laps, weeping. Rita was hugging Albert and crying on his shoulder while he rubbed her back, Myrtle and Ruth were also hugging Albert. Lynn Sr. was also doing the same with Lori. On the other side of the waiting room, Ronnie Anne was crying his Rosa's arms as she hugged her granddaughter. Mrs. Johnson was hugging Clyde, Mollie, Stella, Girl Jordan, Rusty, Liam, and Zach in sorrow and tears. Even the Casagrandes were weeping, as evidenced as Bobby sat there, with tears in his eyes.

Lynn Jr.'s heart sank. "The undertakers will be here soon to take Lincoln to the morgue. So if I were you, I'd take this moment to pay my respects", said Roberto Sr. Lynn Jr. took this as her que. She quietly snuck past her family and friends and entered Lincoln's room. She stood and stared at the lifeless body that was once Lincoln, laying there on the hospital bed. Lynn Jr. walked over, pulled up a chair and sat down next to Lincoln. "I'm so sorry Lincoln", she said, "I'm so sorry." She kneeled over his body and sobbed.

At that moment, she heard a faint sound like wind blowing. She looked over to see some dark mist filling the room. The door suddenly slammed shut and locked, which made her jump. Then there, appearing like a ghost, stood the darkest figure of all... **the Grim Reaper**. Lynn's heart began to beat faster in fear. "Wh-what do you want?" asked Lynn Jr. The Reaper raised his arm. "I'm here for the boy", he said in a dark like southern accent.

"But, but you can't!" "It's his time child", the reaper said, "Now kindly move aside in order for me to collect his soul". "I won't let you!" Lynn Jr. said, getting defensive. "I'm afraid the matter is out of your hands my dear. I already explained that his time was up and I have a duty to uphold". Lynn Jr. frowned and stood her ground. "How about a bet?" The Grim Reaper stopped and turned towards her. "I'm listening...explain". "I challenge you to an arm wrestling contest", said Lynn Jr., "If I win, you let Lincoln live". "And if you were to lose?" "You take my soul instead of his". "So you are willing to lose in order to save your brother's life? Since when did that happen?" "When I learned that losing isn't the end of the world! I stabbed Lincoln in the back, so if I lose, you can take my soul and let Lincoln live out his full life", said Lynn Jr.

The Grim Reaper held out his cloak covered hand. "We have a wager, my dear", he said. Lynn Jr. held out her hand and shook his. "Let's go to a more appropriate place for our little challenge shall we?" At that moment, a portal opened and the Reaper and Lynn Jr. walked inside.

* * *

Both the Reaper and Lynn Jr. walked into a very dark place where a light suddenly came on, revealing a table and a chair at each end. "Take your seat m'dear", said the Reaper. Lynn Jr. sat down at one of the chairs while the Reaper took the other. The Reaper held out his bony hand. "Let the games begin", he said with a sinister grin. Lynn Jr. grabbed the Reaper's hand. "Ready?" "Bring it on, boney!" said Lynn Jr. "Alright then, let's fight!" Suddenly more lights lit up to reveal a huge crowd of demons and the worst people of history, among them were the following: Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Charles Manson, Benito Mussolini, Al Capone, Joseph Goebbels, Jack the Ripper, H. H. Holmes, Billy the Kid, Lizzie Borden, Great Grandma Harriet, Donald Tr...wait a minute, that's seat's empty. "It's reserved for him once he kicks the bucket", said the Reaper.

"Alright", said Lynn Jr., "Let's do this!" At that remark, both Lynn Jr. and the Grim Reaper began to Arm wrestle with each trying to outdo the other. When Lynn Jr. thought she was winning, She began to tire out. "I gotta do this! For Lincoln!", she thought. Lynn Jr. tried and tried, but she, unfortunately, had to admit defeat. The Grim Reaper smiled with an evil grin. Lynn Jr. sighed. "Well, a deal's a deal", she said, "come n' get it! And Leave Lincoln alone!". "So you really are going to give your life for your dear brother". "YES! YES I AM! I'VE TOLD YOU THIS FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M GIVING UP MY LIFE TO SPARE LINCOLN'S! HE'S MY BROTHER AND I LOVE HIM! GO AHEAD AND TAKE MY SOUL!" Lynn Jr. shouted out.

Lynn Jr. closed her eyes and waited for the worst. But nothing came. She opened her eyes. "Well what're you waiting for? Take it!" The Grim Reaper just stood there. "I knew you had it in you", he said. But to Lynn's surprise, his voice was different. The reaper pulled back the cloke only to reveal...

 **JESUS!**

Lynn couldn't believe what she was saying. She looked around and saw all the demons and terrible people vanish into thin air and the dark room suddenly vanishing into what seemed to be a peaceful place with clouds, harps, angels, and everything! "Wha? What's happening?!" "Lemme explain my child", said the missiah, "Lynn, I saw what you did, needless to say, I'm not impressed, but I _am_ glad that you've seen the error of your ways. But to make sure you valid, I decided to put you to the test". "You mean, you weren't going to-...after all I-" "Lynn, you gave your life for him. I can say that's the most honorable thing you have done. After all that, I'd say you earned your place in heaven", he said. "So does that mean Lincoln and I can still live?" "You've earned it my child", said the Missiah, "Now let's take you home". "How?" "Just wake up".

What?


	14. Chapter 14: Soothing hurt feelings

**AUTHORS NOTE: WE'RE ON THE STRETCH PEOPLE. JUST THIS CHAPTER AND THE ENDING TO GO. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. I REALLY APPRECIATE THIS. NOW ON WITH THE REST OF THE STORY.**

Lynn woke up and found herself on her hospital bed. Rita, Lynn Sr, Albert, Myrtle, Aunt Ruth, and her other sisters were surrounding her. "She's awake", said Albert. "Well we're glad to see you survived that", said Luna. "And you were literally worried for nothing", said Lori. "I guess you're right there", said Lynn Jr. Then a thought struck her. "LINCOLN!" Instantly, Lynn Jr. jumped out of her bed and raced out of her room, only for her to dash back in. "Which room is Lincoln in?" "247 but-" said Lynn Sr.

But Lynn Jr. didn't wait long enough to finish. Quick as a coyote chasing the roadrunner, Lynn Jr. dashed out of her room again and ran down the hall, passing Clyde, his dads, Mollie, Christina, Stella, Girl Jordan, Rusty, Liam, Zach, Agnes Johnson, Principle Huggins, the Casagrandes, Maria, and Roberto Sr. Lynn found room 247 and raced in to find Lincoln unconscious and using a breathing machine. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "Lincoln! Lincoln can you hear me?" she asked. Lincoln didn't respond. "Lincoln, I'm...I'm sorry for everything, please forgive me".

Suddenly Lynn Jr. noticed his heartbeat on the monitor. It was slowing down! "No...no!...NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! GOD NOOOOOO!" Lynn Jr. bawled on Lincoln's chest and began crying. "GOD PLEASE NO! I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" At that moment, the entire Loud Family entered the room to see Lynn Jr. crying beside Lincoln. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I WAS SUCH A POOR SPORT! A S**T MINDED POOR SPORT. I NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR WHAT I DID! BUT, PLEASE LINCOLN! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Still no response. Lynn Jr. continued to cry her eyes out. The other Loud sisters also started to tear up.

"L-l-lynn?" asked a voice, "What's the matter?" At that moment Lynn Jr. stopped sniffling and looked up to see Lincoln looking at her. After staring at her beloved brother for a while. Lynn Jr. slowly smiled and gave Lincoln the biggest hug she had ever given him. "LINCOLN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" "O-o-of course I am. Oh uh mind my tubes", Lincoln said. "Oop Sorry", Lynn Jr. said. Lincoln looked around and saw the rest of his family. "Uhhhhh, what's going on?" Lori smiled and spoke. "Lincoln, for the first time in her life, Lynn actually did something good for this family". "Oh what did she do now? Show the entire town what a jinx I am?" Lincoln asked sarcastically. "No, sweetie", said Rita, "She actually opened our eyes to what a wonderful child you are and how neglectful and selfish we've all been".

Lynn Sr. rubbed his sons head and ruffled his white hair. "I'm so sorry son", he said. "If you wanted some time to yourself, you should've told us...well except Lynn because you know how competitive she can get", said Luan. Lincoln smiled and hugged Lynn Jr. back. "I love you guys so much", he said. "And we love you too bro", said Lynn Jr. At that moment, all of the loud family members went into a group hug.

"Well I guess that's that", said Lynn Jr. as she got up and began to walk off, but two familiar police officers got in her way. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" asked Scoffner. "Uhhhhhh, back to my room?" "Not on our watch", said the other officer as he pulled out his handcuffs. "Hey what's going on?" "You ran off before your brother needed a kidney", said Scoffner, "That's attempted manslaughter and recklessness. Not to mention to coaxed your folks and sisters to leave him outside for a night". "But I dropped those charges", said Lincoln. "Only _those_ charges, but she ran off before your operation, that's endangerment to a minor", said Officer Scoffner.

"Now hold on officers", said Albert raising his hand, "I'm sure Lynn knows what she did was wrong and I'm also sure she's willing to pay her debt to society". "Wait, what?" "Well alright then. But she still needs to show up at the courthouse for her sentencing", said the other police officer as he looked at Lynn Jr., "Don't make us hunt you down". With that the two police officers left. Albert and Principle Huggins looked at Lynn Jr. "Don't worry kid, we'll talk to the judge", said Albert. "And I think I know that perfect punishment", said Principle Huggins.


	15. Chapter 15: Lynn's Punishment

**Authors Note: Here's the end guys. Lynn Jr. finally gets her comeuppance.**

 _A few weeks later at the County Courthouse..._

"To my mind", said the Lawyer pointing to Lynn Jr., "The only difficulty that I see with this case is trying to make it sufficiently hot for the hardened delinquent whom we see sitting right there". Lynn Jr. gulped nervously and looked at her friends and family as they sat behind her. The judge looked at the lawyer. "Um sir, I understand your statement. But aren't you supposed to be defending the defendant?" "Yes, but her crime is so hideous, that that's the only defense that can be offered". "I see", said the Judge as he looked at the records of Lynn's crimes.

"My word Ms. Loud, you've got quite the record. Coaxing your parents and other siblings into kicking your 11-year-old brother out of the house, which of course I am aware that your brother dropped the charges. But also running off on him when he was in need of a kidney transplant in which you promised to give him and if you didn't come back, he would've died", the judge said as he put the papers down, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you". At that moment, Albert and Principle Huggins raised their hands. "Your honor", said Albert. "We'd like to make a suggestion", said Wilbur Huggins. "Explain?", asked the Judge.

Wilbur and Albert came forward. "If you aren't already aware, my granddaughter has seen the error of her ways and is willing to pay the price for what she did", said Albert. "And I think some community service cleaning litter off of school property and other kinds of volunteer work will help pay for her crimes", said Wilbur. "Alright then", said the Judge, "I'll allow it", he then turned to Lynn Jr., "Lynn Loud Jr. stand up." Lynn got up from her seat and stood up. "I am sentencing you to 3 months of community service. But if I hear you get out of line again, I will send you to the State Penitentiary for Juvenile Delinquents where you will remain incarcerated until your 18th birthday. Case dismissed." With that, the Judge hit his gavel.

* * *

The next morning, Lynn Loud Jr. found herself wearing an orange jumpsuit and holding a bag and a special stick to pick up trash. "This is the last time I let my ego get the better of me", she said to herself. Principle Huggins was standing next to her. "First you're gonna clean up every bit of trash off of the football field", he said. "It shouldn't be that hard, picking up trash. How bad can it be?" Lynn Jr. asked cockily. Wilbur Huggins smiled and showed Lynn that the football field and stadium was littered with garbage. "The game last night was quite the ruckus. Have fun cleaning up the place, after that, you'll be scraping gum off of the seats and mopping the bathrooms". Wilbur Huggins left and Lynn Jr. looked at all the garbage and then at her trash bag. "I'm gonna need a bigger trash bag", he said to herself.

* * *

 **THE END**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey fellas

I wanna thank you guys for following me,

I just wanna let you guys know, that I'm thinking of re-writing In Need of a Kidney. But this time themed in A Christmas Carol.

In this re-write, Lincoln runs away after a huge argument with Lynn and after being missing for three days, he's discovered by Pop-pop who rushes him to the hospital where the doctors discover that he had eaten a poision mushroom which starts damaging his kidneys and will now need a new kidney in order to survive. When Lynn is discovered to be the perfect donor, she refuses and runs away, evading the law and managing to hide in the abandoned house of her former baseball mentors (who died in a highway pileup). But that night, Lynn is visited by the ghosts of her mentors who tell her that everything they taught her, all the good luck bulls**t and that, only for God to put them into heavy chains and to suffer for entirenity for the selfish deeds they've done in life. They then tell Lynn she will be visited by 3 spirits, the Ghost of Baseball Past, the Ghost of Baseball present, and the Ghost of Baseball future and without these visits, Lynn won't be able to avoid the fate they got.

Should also be noted: This will have songs. Not much but I'll do my best.


End file.
